100 Rants
by tvstatic
Summary: I don't plan to get to 100, and I won't get past one unless people find this funny/interesting, but just various rants from the not-so-main character point of view. Although I love this show, I think we all know that some characters are treated... very differently than others. So please let me know who the most under-rated screwed over fav is and I will do a rant from their POV
1. Monty

Monty's Rant

Sometimes, when I am alone, and feeling particularly self-absorbed, I just want to scream "ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?"

Of course, I don't. Unlike most of the people around here, I have some self control. Oh, and self-awareness that I am not the be all and end all on this earth.

That being said, I am so sick of being second best. I could tattoo it on my forehead, but inevitably somebody else would get a better, more apt, tattoo on their forehead and it would be rendered meaningless and just sad.

Exhibit A: Parents.

When we first landed on the ground, I felt sorry for Clarke. It was sad, the way her father had died. Of course, it wasn't as tragic as Murphy, who had _both_ his parents die. I was happy, thinking my parents were safe on the Ark, circling the earth and hoping I was alive. Then as it turns out, Clarke knew _the whole time_ we were on earth that the Ark was dying, and that oxygen wasn't a thing anymore? For some reason we had lasted 97 years, but only _Mr. Griffin_ had been smart enough to realize the truth. Like father like daughter I think - suffering from grand delusions that they are the smartest people on the planet. But I digress.

Here we are, several months (seasons?) later, and its a _miracle_. My mother survived what I had assumed to be a fiery death but had landed in Azgeda territory and had to fight night and day to survive. My father died early on but was that the focus of anybodys attention? No. Of course, Abby and Kane, the precious WASPs that they are, were the stars of the story, leading their people to Earth and like children on the playground, putting their pins on one another to show how much the "respected the other as chancellor". Yeah, nice try - we could all see through that one, geniuses. Boinking the whole time I had suspected, but did anybody care to ask what I thought? Nope.

Anyhow, joyous reunion and lucky me, my mother has returned. Then it turns out, she has turned into a crazy army person - like, what gives mom, we were on _FARM STATION_ remember? My mother is an expert in geraniums, not gruesome deaths! Fine, I will just abandon my only family in favour of my precious friends. What thanks do I get for that? Basically a pat on the back from my esteemed leader, Bellamy, no doubt his half-white lineage being the main reason he is put on a pedestal and I am not. Finally, ALIE, the nutjob, forces me to literally KILL MY OWN MOTHER to save Raven. What do I get for this? Oh, only the anguish that there was a way to save her but instead I brutally murdered her body and then mind! But yes, let's all allow Clarke a chance to cry about how she can't say goodbye to her undoubtedly safe mother in the bunker. How devastating for her, she can't say so long for now, see you on the flipside, and Bellamy and her decide to waste what I can only describe as _literally precious seconds_ to hug it out. Time wasted that probably means Clarke can't get to space. But, ohhhh they had a moment. Swell.

Exhibit B: Loved ones

So, on top of the fact my mom and dad were dead under the most tragic of circumstances, let's consider for a moment the fact my best friend is dead. I know, I know - Raven and Clarke lost Finn! Other, periphery people who nobody can keep straight died too! Jasper was also my family though, and here we are again, watching Clarke and Bellamy cry and moan about how they are going to miss their mother, and sister, even when we are all going into space _together_ and here I am with Harper who only, by the smallest possible margin, decided not to kill herself with Jasper and begrudgingly live her days with me instead.

Yeah, I know we all think Clarke is dead now, and thats harsh, but I can remind you again that Bellamy is quite certain his leader of the grounders sister is probably going to survive the next 5 years. Plus, in the end - she is going to turn out to be alive from nightblood, so yay, he has everything he ever wanted and more! But you look into those soulful, sad eyes, and your heart breaks for him. Meanwhile I am so busy trying to keep everybody, calm, organized, on task and oh, yeah, also be useful as an _engineer and a farm station expert_ but yeah, cool let's worry about how Bellamy might hook up with somebody in the next few months.

Exhibit C: Expertise

I know, I know - but _Monty_ , you are such a well respected member of the team. AM I? I am pretty sure everybody was completely cool with me being _off the 100 list of most valuable people_ along with my girlfriend but at the same time, you all need and want me for my precious brain? Oh, right, even though Raven was literally an ALIE psychic and psycho, we all just figured she would probably be worth going on a hugely long mission to save, only to screw all of us over, and force us into space for five years, with my mangled and disfigured hands trying to keep you all alive because, oh right, I am the farm station guy/engineer back up. Remind me again why when we first landed Clarke wanted me and my precious brain to fix a radio but I wasn't good enough to live out the next five years in the Ark. Why is it you only need me when you need me, but otherwise you all consider Raven to be the most valuable member of the team? I am pretty sure my ability to feed you is just as important as Raven's ability to give you oxygen. But, once again I play second fiddle in this whole show.

Exhibit D: Heart

I am sorry, Bellamy is the heart of this leadership team? I am confused, when was this evident? When he was watching Murphy get strung up, when he was hooking up with every girl in _literally_ a 100 metre radius, when he was helping to pull the switch at Mount Weather and kill everybody, when he murdered a whole army in their sleep (but ohhh look he saved Indra - how tf is that redemption?) or when he got Clarke arrested on the Ark, or maybe even when he killed 300 people in the sky because he wrecked a radio, or killed 300 people on the ground because he wanted to see his sister? Yeah, he has a lot of heart that one. But here I am, constantly thinking of everybody but myself (willing to die in order to "save our friends") and what do I get? Constantly brushed off and not put in a leadership position. Maybe I am not tall enough for the job, or maybe my hair isn't curly enough? It's BS thats what it is.

Whatever. All I can say is that if my character doesn't get more valuable screen time, my fair share of oxygen and a little baby Monty in the next five years in space, I am going to snap. Of course, everybody will be too worried about Bellamy being wracked with guilt over poor Clarke to notice, so thats cool.

[Note: If you like it, tell me which one you want me to do next! I am not sure if this is an enjoyable format, but I always chuckle when I think of things from other peoples perspectives other than Clarke and Bellamy.]


	2. Abby

Abby's Rant

Well, here I am again. Stuck playing the lovesick teenager while by _actual_ teenage daughter is out trying to save the world. I am obviously proud of her, don't get me wrong, and I've had my fair share of adventures, but for some reason nobody actually sees me as a leader like they see Kane, Bellamy, and Clarke. I cannot fathom how people still listen to _Jaha_ of all people and meanwhile I am shunted to the back of the medical bay the second anything interesting happens. I wonder why it is that being a brilliant doctor somehow means that you can't be a brilliant leader. I have to assume its because all the terrible leadership and being a mother to every sad teenager in a 500 metre radius keeps me _too busy_ to do it.

On the one hand, I am so glad I found Marcus. I mean the kind, wonderful Marcus that thrives on the ground instead of jerk face Marcus that suffocated (literally!) us all on the Ark. I hate to be the one to bring it up, but its a bit of a a 180 degree turnaround. I mean, did you _see_ him on the Ark? He was rude to absolutely everybody, including his own mother! All she wanted was for him to water a damn plant and it was too much for him, too demanding. It took her getting hit with the debris of a bomb in space and dying for him to realize that its not all about him all the goddamned time and what he thinks is right. The irony of that moment he discovered that being the exact same moment as it was all about him... well, Jackson and I have had a few chuckles about it, thats for sure.

Speaking of Jackson, I am clearly the closest thing he has to a parent. But on top of that, I seem to be the closest thing any of these kids have for a parent with maybe the exception of Miller and Octavia, and thats only because I hardly had any (screen?) time with her and Miller actually had a Dad. So, I assume I will need to step in with Miller gong forward, which is just awesome because I have soooo much free time. Let alone I barely have enough time to try to convince Skaikru from making another selfish decision and bleeding out, I also need to be a parent to:

\- Clarke

\- Bellamy

\- Jackson

\- Raven

\- Murphy

... and thats just to name a few!

In terms of leadership, I am basically Hillary Clinton - obviously the most qualified for the job as I somehow have not only killed the least people (cough - Kane in space, Jaha with the City of Light) and I am brilliant, but does anybody care? Nope! Somehow my relationship with a man who I used to hate has become such a Pride and Prejudice plot point that Jaha, Kane, Bellamy and Clarke are in charge again and I just run around trying to hasten the healing of Kings, randoms from an oil rig, and whatever comes my way. THEN, finally, you tell me to "save the planet" so I do so, trying my best, only to violate my ethics in such a way that I don't feel I can go on, because I have changed, this world has changed me.

Speaking of which, obviously I knew I wasn't going to be put out in the cold from the bunker. You need me too much! Inevitably some grounder will stab another grounder and they'll have wished I was there to save them all. I was just trying to find my redemption. I wasn't exactlty going to bail on Clarke like that. Of course, it was a major guilt trip for Kane, but he had is coming. How many times did he try to abandon me for some greater good?

Of course, we will inevitably fight about this whole "saving me" thing. But I will actually resent him for denying me my big moment when I volunteer to leave the bunker and literally EVERYBODY stop me, begs me to stay, and then elects me as the Skaikru rep with Octavia. Too bad that I am going to be delegated to the medical bay, like always, while everybody else carries around a "World's Best Boss" mug. Cool.

Oh yeah, another thing. Being stuck in this bunker for 6 years? Separated from my daughter who I can only assume made it to space? Bull. shit. But, maybe if I'm lucky when we all get out, I'll have a granddaughter.


	3. Jackson

I know, I know - my character is _so confusing_.

Is it because you can't quite sort out my ethnicity? (Where are you _really_ from?)

Is it because you used to think I was in love with Abby Griffin, but now I seem to be interested in Miller?

Is it because I seem like a perfect competent doctor and yet don't do anything without Abby's guidance?

No. It's because nobody cares to give me enough screentime on my own to really understand me. To know my backstory. Backstory, you say? Jackson? You mean the part about him being a medical apprentice with Abby?

NO. The actual story. You know, the backstory, of why people are the way they are. Their personal struggles, their tribulations. What exactly _is_ my story?

You have absolutely no idea. You have never been told. You, in fact, have never even asked. Everybody has a backstory, even the secondary characters! We know about Emori's culture, family, life as a criminal, but you've never seen me out of medbay until recently. It is sad, but you actually know more about the _late 20th century sports interests_ of Jake Griffen (who is long dead, by the way) than you know about me.

Go ahead, look me on up the 100 wiki. "His first name is Eric?" is likely your first comment. I know, right? In this crazy world of last names as first names and unisex first names, I have a legit, normal name. And you didn't even know it. This page hasn't been updated since last season when they realized that they had killed so many other characters off, they had to give me more screen time. All of a sudden, Miller, Harper and I are not just tertiary one dimensional characters, but real humans with plots!

But enough about me, let's talk about literally _anybody else._ You name it, they get more attention than I do. I am just lovable, law abiding, _non murdering_ Jackson who also _saves lives_ for a living, but yeah, let's focus on how craaazy depressed Jaspar has become, or how Indra has a daughter! This is the price I pay for being a good person I guess with relatively few annoying quirks. Less screen time.

I suspect next season will feature me slightly more heavily, since in the flashbacks the only people who anybody actually knows from Skaikru are myself, Miller, Octavia, Kane, Abby and Jaha. We also have Niylah, which, oh thats right, you know _more about her backstory than mine_. You'll need me to fill in the gaps, make a few comments here and there to keep the plot moving along, probably save Abby's life at some point because she still has a computer chip in her brain... but once I've done that I am sure we will all just move on and continue to exclude me from the important conversations. That wouldn't be anything new for me.


	4. Niylah

p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Niylah/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"I am really not sure what my role is on this show./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"It feels like sometimes I am more filler than anything – a person to offer random pearls of wisdom, a shoulder to cry on…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"I've got an interesting back story, I guess. I clearly ran some sort of trading post with my father, before he was unceremoniously murdered, by Bellamy and co. But of course I seem to be a unicorn of the grounders, willing to forgive, not murderous, and I steal away the small plot lines that were probably originally intended for Lincoln but were taken from him because of some awkward and unfortunate political dynamics between real life humans and he met an untimely death./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"So to fill that space, where we understand the grounders are not just maniac killers, but also human with a wonderful cultural understanding and connection to the earth, I showed up! I decided to live at Arkadia among those who murdered my father, just for kicks. I am a catalyst in many ways and yet I have little to no plot of my own. I am stuck down in the bunker with Octavia, which should be interesting since my own clan hates me, and I am pretty sure nobody from Skaikru is too pleased that they had to give up a spot of one of their loved ones in the bunker for me. Even though I have single handedly helped them survive the past few months by my knowledge of meat preservation. Oh, these lovable skai people with their inability to acknowledge how insanely kind I am for not killing them all in their sleep./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"The question remains, dear fans – will I serve an important plot point next year? Answer – likely not emthat/em important as much like Jackson I have not made it to the "lead character" status that Echo got promoted too. I have to assume they decided not to send me to space because being related, but not related, to Murphy might cause some plot problems. Chances are pretty good that I will be involved in something interesting next season, but I won't actually get a significant amount of screen time other than to provide a few supporting lines of wisdom to whoever is willing to listen (cough – nobody). That being said, the benefit of being an ancillary character who is emnot/em a protagonist seems to be that we survive, so I've got that going for me. Finally – is it just me, or has Clarke not even made any effort to contact me in six years, but tried to contact Bellamy every day? Hmm. Yeah. Thanks for making me feel important, yet again, Skaikru!/p 


	5. Chapter 5

**Sinclair**

I should probably be your favorite character because facing facts, I am _awesome_. Of course, I am so unbelievably modest that they never gave me much of a real story line apart from the other characters. Modesty has its blessings and its curses, I'm afraid.

First, of course, I am brilliant. I come up with solutions to all of the Ark's problems for 15+ years, and amazingly, I survive the crash and burn to earth.

Second, I am a wonderful father figure. Go ahead, name another father figure (ok, Miller aside) that isn't dead on the show from the get go (not Kane, remember when he was a capital D Dick?). You can't do it! Ha!

Third, I am so precious to Raven. If you love Raven, you must love me. There is no separation between the two of us. Loving one must love the other.

Fourth, I am self-sacrificing. To the end.

BUT, alas, I die in the most painfully boring way ever. Seriously, Emerson? Like, does he even know me? He just hates me because I am Skaikru I guess, but I know for a fact if he bothered to get to know me, he would have liked me. He probably would have had the chance to open up, to talk about his feelings. Maybe I could have given him the opportunity to make something of himself. That's how I am with people. I take the clay I have been given and make it a masterpiece.

Still, as a periphery, chronically underrated character, you probably didn't think much of my death until I came back to save Raven. Who saw that coming?! Not me, but I am glad they didn't let my last scene in the show be so lame as it was. I had already planned for a six month vacation to Hawaii when the script came in the mail. "What? You're dead!" my wife exclaimed, because obviously my real life persona probably has an extremely stable marriage, along with 2.1 adoring children in our two story home in the inner city. "I guess I am only alive to the other character they teased about killing this season! And I get to bring her back from the dead!"

So as my final act, I saved one of the best people on the show. I proved to all of you my worth in that moment. Too bad it took all of you four seasons to notice me. I seem to have a lot in common with Miller, come to think of it.

Maui calls.


End file.
